lollipopchainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
Rescue Classmate
Students are an optional main objective to the video game Lollipop Chainsaw. Juliet is tasked to save all the students, that are either being threatened or attacked by the infected zombies. If Juliet succeeds she will recieve a large quantity of zombie gold medals from the saved victim. If she fails the student will turn red and become an even stronger zombie in comparison to the horde. Zombie's appearances vary based on level difficulty and will all appear at the highest difficulty. At the end of the game if the player chooses to save all the students, they will recieve a good ending/happy birthday. If the player fails to find or save all of the remaining students, Elizabeth Starling a.k.a. Juliet's Mother will be shown to have become a zombie and tries to eat her family and friends. __FORCETOC__ ''Lollipop Chainsaw During the events of the San Romero Zombie Apocalypse, specific students managed to survive, but were left to fend off themselves from various hordes that caught them. The first known survivors were found at San Romero High, where '''Classmate 1#', is found on the floor, soaking in a puddle of his own blood and Classmate 2#, '''is found in distress on the top of van. These are the only SOS Students that are guaranteed to survive and cannot die. When the player meets '''Classmate 3#, he is found clutching at the top of a pole. Beyond this point, Juliet (or more formally the player) is responsible to protect any SOS Student that she meets. If Juliet were to fail at saving the remaining students, they will either die or turn into Strong Zombies, which becomes an inconvenience to the player. Classmate 4#, is found within a hallway of San Romero, attempting to fend himself but later fails when the horde overwhelms him. Classmate 5#, is conveniently found in one of the classrooms next door to the fourth SOS Student, claiming that he failed a Math test and is in great peril as a result. Classmate 6# is found in a hallway, similarly like the fourth SOS Student in the lower level against a blast door. Classmate 7#, is found grasping unto a ledge of a window, while zombies on the hallway ground wait for her to fall. Failure to save her will cause her to be grabbed by a Bomber Zombie and she will die along with the following explosion. Classmate 11#, is found right before the others, when he admonishes Juliet to follow them along with another Student. But the two accidentally leave them behind, due to their grieving terror. Classmates 8-10#, are found in classroom, strapped with dynamite, and appearing defenseless. They quiver in fear, due to the fact that contact with a Fire Zombie will lead to their immediate death, which forces Juliet to prevent them from this fate. Classmate 11#, is seen pulling himself away from harmful Bomber Zombies, in the classroom, behind the Blast door, while his fellow Classmate dies as he makes contact with a Fire Zombie. Descriptions *'Classmate 1#': *'Classmate 2#': *'Classmate 3#': SOS Students As an Enemy A Transformed Classmate is an enemy who has not been saved by Juliet and becomes a strong zombie as a result. They are furious with Juliet and attack violently. When transformed their body turns red and blood stains appear around their body. A life bar will then appear above their head when transformed. Strategies Quotes Trophies/Achievements References Trivia Gallery See Also Category:Characters Category:San Romero High School Students Category:Enemies Category:Zombies